


Necessary Evil

by dandelionblizzard



Category: Monk (TV)
Genre: Cleanliness, F/M, Lesser of two evils, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Necessary Evil, Other, no explicit description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionblizzard/pseuds/dandelionblizzard
Summary: Monk has to touch himself in the shower to avoid the yucky nocturnal emission getting all over his bedsheets. He thinks of Trudy in the shower.





	Necessary Evil

Monk hated touching himself. It was so physical, he had to confront his naked self. And then there was the release - it felt good but there was always a substance that came along with it. If it weren’t for the fact that his body would produce in his bed otherwise, he would never do it.

He always did it in the shower. It took a lot of time to work up the courage, part of why he spent so long in there. He would close his eyes and think of the times he and Trudy… It was always in the shower too. Monk thought of one of the first times, when she took him firmly, yet gently in hand. He executed the same exact motions, applied the same pressure as she did that day. But it never felt the same.

It was difficult to focus when he kept thinking about how unclean it would be when he finished. But this was a necessary evil. It would be even worse if he got it on his bedsheets, soaking into the fabric. Besides, Monk was in the shower, he could wash off afterwards. Doing this reminded him of when he would need to shake hands with someone - it was disgusting, but he always thought of how in just a few seconds he would clean his hands and all would be well again. As well as it could be.

Monk was close now. He felt his whole body stiffen, more than usual. He sped up now. He thought of Trudy and how she made these physical things bearable. He thought of how she let him feel normal. He thought of how beautiful she was.

His head was clear for a minute after his release. A minute of clarity. He let the water wash over him before thinking again. It took him another 20 minutes in the shower, a short time to achieve cleanliness. Monk spent another half hour cleaning his shower, an hour vacuuming, fifteen minutes brushing his teeth, then he went to bed. He was happy in the knowledge that he was now safe from that sticky substance he so loathed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing, just had an idea and wrote it in approx 20 minutes. Let me know how you felt about it x


End file.
